


Reaching Dusk

by undeadsupernova



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadsupernova/pseuds/undeadsupernova
Summary: What happens when you get two best friends, a gorgeous love interest, and a pig together in one room? A shit show. Because that's what Bella Swan's life became after she actually got the nerve to talk to Rosalie. (Set in 2017 and full of way too many memes)
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

" _We can stay up all night swapping manly stories and in the morning, I'm making waffles!_ "

\- Donkey from Shrek and Edward to Bella at some point probably


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Swan wanted to punch the intercom playing a Nickleback song. Her insomnia was not intense enough for her to just not care. Hadn't the memes tarnished any chance of their songs being played unironically?

Bella walked along the aisles, carelessly tossing small children toys into the large basket, knowing that she wasn't going to buy any of them. She just wanted something to do. Anything to distract her from the pulsing desire to be with—

"Do humans really enjoy things such as... _Silly Putty_? I suppose it _seems_ entertaining but not for long."

Bella sighed at Edward's remark, still heavily irritated by the song playing. "Humans are weird. We get it, Wardo."

It wasn't Edward she yearned for. No, it was someone else.

His sister. Rosalie.

Bella was aching for any and every chance to spend with Edward's sister who she'd had a crush on for over a year and a half. No other day would compare to the one when Rosalie slid through the cafeteria doors at Forks High. It had been Bella's first day at her new school but she knew it would be her last day on Earth when the blond-haired beauty had strutted across the room as if it were a runway. She laughed at something Emmett had said and Bella melted immediately at the sound.

Bella's body slumped and she felt her insides turn to jelly. Her entire body felt drawn to this more-than-human being. She thought her body was going to spontaneously combust from how hard her heart was stammering inside of her chest. _Jesus Christ,_ she thought. _Who the hell is she and why are there no girls like her back in Phoenix?_

Well, actually, nothing compared to the day Rosalie had actually spoken to her. It was a few months after that day. Edward had befriended Bella in Biology class and wanted her to sit with them at lunch. Rosalie had greeted her but Bella had forgotten her _own name_ , dumbfounded by the melodic sound coming from her mouth. All she could think about was running her fingers through Rosalie's long wavy strands. It was embarrassing but, damn, it was iconic.

Bella now ran into a corner and knocked over a few boxes of weird inflatables for the pool which were now falling into the basket. She looked at the pretzel and the swan and shrugged. What was another thirty dollars worth of shit to _not_ buy?

"You should watch where you're going," Edward commented. "I know you're prone to falling into any and every thing imaginable and that it's more intensified at night, but—well, actually, there's no but to that."

Bella gritted her teeth. "I'm preoccupied."

"By my sister?" Her head snapped up, surprised. "Don't act like I don't notice you staring at her all the time."

She sighed, closing her eyes. Even though she was in major cringe session, she opened one of her eyes. "So you're okay with the fact that I'm—"

"Gay? Of course I'm okay with it."

"Bisexual, actually, but thank you. I didn't know what deep-rooted homophobia would be residing in you from the early nineteen-hundreds."

He chuckled as they made their way back through the aisles, putting items back where they had taken them. They worked like a team, making sure they were in exact spots to make it easier on those working.

"I've watched the world progress through each era. Plus, I have a pansexual sister who has dated every section of the LGBTQ plus initials." He paused to give Bella his signature crooked smile. "Except for the G."

Bella knew that he was failing to tell her the one thing _she_ perceived: he was gay. It was pretty damn obvious but she knew that even though Bella came out to him, it would take some time for him to come out to her. She was willing to wait.

Bella bit her lower lip as she thought about how her heart ached for Rosalie. What if she ever wanted Bella back? How exciting that would be! One date. That's all Bella wanted.

"I'll give you some advice, Bella." She leaned in, curious. "Just ask her out on a date." Her eyes widened.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind!"

Edward snorted. "I can't but it's nice to know we were on the same train of thought."

She groaned, swatting his hand away from the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch sitting at the bottom. "Don't you dare. I'm eating a bowl of that when we get back to your house."

He chuckled, his eyebrows furrowing. "But I thought you wanted to go to McDonald's after this?"

Her head snapped towards his, sarcasm dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "Edward Cullen, are you fat shaming me?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the cart to steer for her. "You know I believe that all women are queens. Every shape and size, no matter if they eat a lot or if—"

"Hey, Edwin?" He paused. "I don't need you to justify yourself. I know you think every woman is precious and should be protected. You and I talk about this every day."

Edward's features grew nervous. "Have you tired of our conversations on the matter?" Bella saw his insecurity and sighed.

She knew she should've touched him to comfort and assure him but she wasn't a touchy-feely kinda gal and it felt too awkward, even now. "Nah, I haven't tired of them but you shouldn't try to justify yourself when you know I was joking."

He nodded but didn't say anything as they walked to the self-check out and bought the box of cereal and the Silly Putty for the curious boy to play around with.

Edward drove them to McDonald's where Bella ordered chicken nuggets, fries, and a McFlurry. They headed back towards the Cullen house — Bella already done with her meal — and Edward sat next to her while she munched on her cereal, trying to mess around with the putty.

"I'm no critic," a low and enticing sound emitted. Bella's head snapped around as more was heard from the blond model. "but that doesn't look appealing in the slightest."

Rosalie was standing closely behind Bella, startling her. Bella lost her grip on her spoon and scrambled to get it back into her fingers. The clinking of the spoon against the bowl was the only sound to be heard.

Edward looked up from his fascinating time-consumer and watched her haste with amused eyes.

Rosalie laughed internally, always filled with joy when Bella became clumsy. _Did I really scare her that bad? Is she okay?_ Rosalie asked herself. Edward chuckled to himself, moving the putty between his fingers. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, turning to face her brother. He just shrugged. She looked back towards Bella's frantic eyes, noticing her racing heart and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Bella gulped and turned away from Rose to take another bite of her cereal so she could hide her blush. But Rosalie could hear the blood rushing towards her face.

"Is it though?"

"Hmm?" Bella responded, still trying to sound distracted.

"Is it appealing?"

Bella turned to meet Rosalie's eyes once more to nod. "It's all that's sweet and wonderful in this world."  
Rose's eyebrow lifted. "That's just some stale bread with cinnamon and milk." Bella chuckled and shrugged. "Edward, we have to take her to Paris or something. Get her something from there to call 'all that's sweet and wonderful in this world.'"

 _You're all that's sweet and wonderful in this world_ , both Rosalie and Bella thought at the same time.

Edward smirked and nodded. "Of course, because that's the _only_ thing that's sweet and wonderful in this world."

Rosalie let out a low growl, too low for Bella to hear and Edward began to cackle, getting up.

"Come on, Bella, we should probably get you home."

"I can take her home," Rosalie volunteered. Both Bella and Edward looked to her with different expressions. Bella's held shock and excitement. Edward's was smug.

Edward locked eyes with Bella and nodded. "Of course. I've been driving her around all night. See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye, Eddie," Bella said quietly, following in tow behind Rosalie to the garage. As they walked, Bella said, "You didn't have to volunteer, you know."

Rosalie chuckled. "You act like I hate you, Bells."

"You never talk to me."

"I would if you stopped talking to Edward so much." Rosalie unlocked her bright red BMW and opened the door, pausing. "Maybe next time you can let _me_ go with you to Walmart at 2am."

Bella's heart stammered in her chest as she nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. That's a great idea. Really," by that statement Rosalie had gotten in and started the car, "great," Bella's voice faded. She sighed, getting inside the car.

They talked about different subjects, mostly on new makeup products coming out. Well, Bella would never tell Rosalie, but she only kept up with the makeup companies so she could have something to talk to Rose about. Rosalie couldn't wear make up but, damn, did she love being the most popular makeup artist in town.

When they arrived at Charlie's house, Bella noticed that Charlie's cruiser was sitting in the driveway. He hadn't stayed over at Sue's like he'd promise her. Jesus, were they in a fight? Was Sue at _their_ house?

She wouldn't be able to sneak in through the door but she noticed that her window was still open from Edward stopping by to get her.

"So you need to get from point A to point B," Rosalie said with a chuckle. Bella nodded. "Come on, I'll get you up there."  
They both got out of the car and Bella felt nervous. She would have to face physical contact between them and she knew that she wasn't going to sleep tonight afterwards.

Once they were under the window, Rosalie said, "Alright, let's get you up there."

"What?!"

Before Bella could get prepared, Rosalie hooked her arm around Bella's waist and jumped up towards the window, swinging both of them around the windowsill and into Bella's room. Bella's crop top hiked up and her skin was almost on Rosalie's and Bella knew that she would have something to think about for the next time she mastu—

The swirl of movement stopped as Bella's eyes focused on the fact that she was sitting on her bed and Rosalie was crouched in front of her.

Bella's stomach felt queasy. "Oh god." She knew she was turning greener by the second.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked softly with panic, taking Bella's face in her hands. Bella closed her eyes and immediately felt better, the cool touch easing her stomach back to reality. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bella."

She shook her head. "No, no. It's alright, Rose. Don't worry about it." She gulped, now becoming aware that her face was very close to Rosalie's. So close. If only their mouths touched—

Rosalie backed away then, killing any chance of a kiss to ensue. She moved towards the window but paused. "I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "I wasn't aware I was going over to your house tomorrow."

"I thought we should hang out."

Before Bella could respond, Rosalie gave her a wink and was out the window in an instant.

Bella flopped back onto her bed, clenching her thighs together at the thought of Rose's wink. _Guess who won't be sleeping tonight. Oh, yeah. That's me. Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up to her phone alarm going off and during the hours she _had_ slept, Edward had sent her even more reaction GIFs to what had happened between her and Rose. Bella began to laugh but the only sound that came out was huffing through her nose. She shook her head with a smile and got up to get ready for the day.

The morning passed by slowly, Bella trying to look at as many memes as Edward had sent her on Tumblr in between classes so she could calm her heart. Hanging out with Rosalie? How? Why? What? What even was life with a hot girl touching her? What even was life with the same hot girl wanting to hang out with her? She'd never asked Bella to do that before so why now? It made no sense!

Bella was filled with these questions as she moved towards the salad bar, knowing that it was the farthest thing from healthy. She stared down at the iceberg lettuce and the looked up to the ceiling and sighed. _One day_ , she thought. _One day I'll remember to bring my lunch and actually have something that's edible._

"Bellllla!" Jessica sing-songed as she bumped her shoulder into Bella's. Bella jumped slightly, a tiny bunny in the presence of a hawk. "Listen, girl, I want to talk to you." Bella turned to Jessica to get her to continue. "Okay, so, like, there's been some rumors going around and I thought I'd just ask."

This bothered Bella. Of course there were rumors. There were always going to be rumors. There were some when she befriended Edward and then when she spent a lot of her time with his family. It was fine for them to speculate because they were both now into other people — well, Bella speculated that Edward was into Seth but she had no proof. But that had been a little less than a year ago so what the hell was it now? Was it rumored that she was depressed because she had gotten a salad for the past week?

The answer was yes. Yes, she was depressed. Salad is depressing.

"Are you gay?"

If there had been crickets...they'd be long gone because this conversation was going down as one of the awkwardest ones Bella was ever going to have. (She'd have to update you since she hadn't come out to Charlie yet.) Bella's mouth opened but Jessica justified herself.

"I don't care if you are, by the way. My cousin in Portland is gay and he's so fun to go shopping with! We talk about makeup and—"

"Okay, um, Jessica, chill," Bella interrupted. Frankly, she didn't care that Jessica had a gay cousin and it didn't matter if she did. There were too many homophobic people who knew gay people. It sounded unrealistic but it was true. "And I'm bisexual, yeah, but it's not a big deal. I don't know how everyone suddenly came to the conclusion."

"Well, you know Rosalie Hale, right?" Oh god. Bella nodded slowly. "Well, Lauren noticed that you stared at her sometimes but _I_ told her that you were looking at Edward but she INSISTED that it was Rosalie. I couldn't blame you because, you know, she's a freaking Victoria Secret model so I guess people understood if you were because Rosalie is, well, _Rosalie_ , you know? So I'm really glad you were _brave enough_ to come out to me like this. It's 2017 so I'm sure it wasn't _that_ hard to do but you do you, girl! I had a feeling since you wear so many flannels! Oh, I can't wait for you to tell Angela, she'll be so supportive, I know it!

"She told me not to ask but I couldn't help it, you know? You would want to hear it from me instead of Lauren or Mike, I guarantee it. Mike is so awkward and we all know he's had a crush on you since you came here—don't tell him I told you! Anyway, it's kind of a bummer because I always thought that you and Edward were a thing but just weren't telling anyone but apparently not! But, gosh, his sister is gorgeous so you're doing a good job choosing her. I always thought you'd go for Alice if you _were_ gay, you know? But she's _so enthusiastic_ that it clashes with your personality. Although, opposites attract so I would totally understand if you wanted to be with her. But, you know, she's with Jasper so that would cause _so much drama_! Ugh, I'm so glad—"

Bella looked over to Edward who was cackling and gave him a glare. In a matter of a few seconds, Edward was next to Bella saying, "Hey, come on, Jasper wants to show you something he found on Facebook."

Bella gave a fake smile towards Jessica. "I'll talk to you later."

She grabbed her salad and moved towards the lunch table where Alice passed her a bag of apple slices and caramel dipping sauce.

"Jaz says you feel like shit," Alice giggled.

Bella chuckled with her and shook her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure you want to come out to her?" Jasper asked.

Bella shrugged and responded, "I've given up on trying to keeping it a secret."

"It's the start of something new!" Alice exclaimed, rubbing Bella's hand.

" _I know that something has changed, never felt this way,_ " Bella retorted and snorted, laughing at her own joke.

They didn't get it. None of the others understood because they were born in an era where singing high schoolers — more specifically Zac Efron — wasn't entertainment.

—

After school, Bella's truck lagged on behind Edward's Volvo as they made their way towards his house. Bella's heart was stammering and Edward exchanged some jokes with Alice and Jasper on the matter. Bella chewed on her lip incessantly, mulling over the next hour or two, debating on whether or not to just turn around and go home.

When they arrived, Bella made her way to the door with the other three but as soon as the others were in, they were gone. It was like she'd gone in alone. _Damn you, Wardo_ , Bella thought, shaking her head.

Rosalie wasn't anywhere to be seen so Bella trekked up towards her room. Opening her door, she found Rose sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. Bella couldn't get the image of her fingers replacing the brush. Moving her lips from Rosalie's neck to her jawline and then to her lips—

"It makes me feel human," Rosalie said softly, turning to meet Bella's intense gaze. She smiled. "I try to do everything I can, you know?" She looks over to her record player that drifted a Jefferson Airplane album around the room. "Sounds better on vinyl, doesn't it?"

Bella gulped and nodded, chewing on her lip. "You're pretty human to me," she attempted to joke.

Rosalie laughed, causing Bella to swoon. "Well, thank you." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why are you still standing at the door? It's not like I'm going to bite you."

Bella nodded and moved towards Rosalie's vanity. There were so many makeup products sitting there, all professional brands of course. She sat down in the extra chair sat by the vanity and looked over all of the products. "Wow, you have so many shades of lipstick."

Rosalie looked down at the different brands such as Anastasia Beverly Hills, Nars, Mac, etc. She grabbed the Nars Velvet Lip Guide in "Le Palace" and undid the wand. "I wonder..." she muttered. She deftly took Bella's chin in her forefinger and her thumb. It must be noted that Bella forgot to breathe.

Rosalie gracefully applied the red lipstick to Bella's lips, focusing on making it precise. She studied Rosalie's face and fell in love with every tiny detail. Bella was hypnotized by her features, the crease in between her eyes and the way her eyes focused on Bella's lips. The curve of her jaw and the tip of her nose. Her perfect eyebrows. Her wavy hair that met the middle of her back. Bella's world became dizzy until she remembered to breathe again.

"There," Rose whispered, leaning back to put the wand back in its container. Her eyes flickered towards the mirror. "Take a look."

Bella leaned forwards and saw the crimson color painted on her lips. She thought she was going to hate it but it Bella felt like a woman in the color. Sexy, even. "Wow."

"You look beautiful," Rosalie commented.

Bella blushed and looked out the window, trying to conceal her emotions. "I never wear makeup, it makes me look weird."

"Why do I not believe that?"

Bella looked back and then down. "I don't know what you—"

"You literally looked at yourself in the mirror in awe. I think you _love_ how it looks on you, Bells." She grabbed her hand and put the lipstick in her hand. Bella's skin radiated with electricity at the contact. "Keep it. Wear it. Feel powerful." Bella nodded excessively, slipping it into her backpack. "Why did you act like you weren't into it?"

Bella shrugged and stated, "I don't know. I just really don't wear makeup, it's bizarre. I didn't think I'd feel so..."

"So...?" Rosalie egged on.

"So...sexy," she ended. "It makes me want to wear it all the time."

Rosalie broke out into a grin, hypnotized by Bella saying the word "sexy" so innocently. Like it was a foreign word for her. "If you watch enough makeup tutorials online, you'll be able to apply that lipstick like a pro. In the meantime..." She took Bella's chin in her fingers again, loving the ability to make Bella's heart race. "...I'll help you apply it."

After a couple of minutes of Rosalie explaining the different brands of makeup to Bella, they decided they would watch TV. But what would they watch?

"Well," Rose started. "I haven't finished RuPaul's Drag Race and—"

"You watch RuPaul's Drag Race?" Bella asked, shocked.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "What, is that a bad thing?" she asked callously, her defense going up.

Bella's confusion was at an all time high. "What? No? Rosalie, I _love_ RuPaul's Drag Race."

The air went still as Rosalie processed Bella's words. Rose's eyes became enlarged and a smile became a grin.

"We're watching it. Now." 


	4. Chapter 4

When Bella went home that night, she hadn't even stepped into her room before Edward was saying, "So? Hanging out with my bitch of a sister went well?" Bella sighed and dropped her backpack right next to her door. She looked over at him sitting on the bed, playing with the fidget spinner Mike had given to her as a Christmas present the previous year before they got so popular. "These are stupid, what even is the point to this silly human device of distraction?"

She sat down on the corner of the bed and let out a huff. "I seriously cannot think when I'm around her. I become deadass emo, Eddie. It's so annoying."

"I know! I could hear you. _You're pretty human to me, Rosalie! Let me love you or better yet, how about you love me!_ " he imitated her voice. She had nothing to throw at him so she growled the best she could. He chuckled, spinning the wheels again. "And your _lips_!" Bella scowled. "You're actually wearing makeup! Let me tell you, when I saw you in the red lipstick through her eyes, I swear I turned into the Mr. Krabs reaction meme. I was...shook."

Bella snorted. "You have a fidget spinner and you just used the word 'shook.' Your nineteenth century ancestors are quaking in their unreadable graves."

Edward chuckled, setting down the fidget spinner. "You've got me there." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you, how do you say it... _coming for me_ all of a sudden? I thought you were happy you had time to spend with Rosalie."

"I always come for you, you know this." Edward nodded. "And I'm really glad I did but I don't think I'll survive our next interaction without spontaneously combusting into laughter and memes."

He shrugged and kept a smile on his face. "Bella, my sister is having the best influence over you and I couldn't be more grateful. You just need to learn how to control yourself around her."

"Yeah, says you who doesn't drink human blood and is totally amazing at the whole 'self-control' thing."

He shrugged again. "As long as you don't jump to the first possible chance to ask her to marry and change you."

Bella's eyebrows jumped upwards and turned to him with a grimace. "Marry me? Marriage is so...weird."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm glad _we_ never dated. Imagine me asking you to marry me around this point. You'd flat out say no and walk away. That would be really crazy. I hope Rosalie can deal with you being afraid of a commitment for six hundred years before agreeing to it."

Bella giggled and went over to her mirror to take off the lipstick which left a cherry stain. She turned off her lamp light and jumped into bed to snuggle up next to Edward. Sure, she didn't like touching him but when she was tired, it was all she craved. Edward wrapped his arms around her and added the tiniest bit of pressure.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again as something caught onto her thoughts. "Did she and Emmett ever...?"

"Fornicate?"

Bella burst out into fits of giggles, him joining her. She hid her face in his chest to keep the sound from waking Charlie up.

When he gained the restraint to laugh, Edward said, "Well, as you know, Rosalie saved Emmett from a bear attack and with that he became a fuck boy trying to get her to fall for him but it was just stupid puppy love until he realized it was him idealizing her. So, no, they never did anything rated R."

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Bella knew she was a weird dumbass for forgetting how to breathe but she was clumsy in terms of everything else so it wasn't impossible for that to be added to the list. She closed her eyes. "Good. I'm ready to start sliding into her DMs."

He snorted, lightly running his fingers over her spine — as he did every night to lull her to sleep — and said, "If you can think clearly enough to stop mumbling." She didn't respond but only because she heard an annoying noise.

"If you spin that fidget spinner one more time I'm going to kick you out."

The sound stopped.

—

Bella wore the lipstick to school the next day. Day 1 was full of odd stares. Then Bella wore it again the next. Day 2 was full of awkward glances. Then the next was the same. Day 3 was full of nobody giving a shit.

She came home to start dinner early before Jacob and Billy came over. She was excited to see Jacob — even though he had a raging crush on her (she'd have to ruin that tonight) — and wanted some alone time.

But when she reached the kitchen from placing her bag down in her room, she found Rosalie sitting in a chair reading over her old copy of Wuthering Heights that seriously needed a funeral. Bella flinched and caught her breath as Rose said, "This man is horribly abusive, Bella, why do you like this book again?"

Somehow, this half insult made Bella smile. "I can relate to Catherine." She moved towards the freezer to start making the fish. "She's very passionate."

Rosalie didn't respond, lost in thought. "But..." she trailed, still thinking. "You're not Catherine Earnshaw, you're more Cathy Linton." Bella paused and turned to look at her. "Her daughter had more common sense and learned to fall in love despite living with a nasty, abusive Heathcliff. You see past the glamorous façade and you see the good and the internal struggle so you're not just looking for face value." She looked at her nails. "Though, I wouldn't say you were like any of these characters, they all suck."

Bella chuckled at the last part. "They _do_ suck, but that's why I like it. You start off loving the love story but then you look at it from a bird's eye view and it's abusive and possessive; a real hot mess."

Rosalie looked over the other stray books on the counter that Bella liked to read when she was at dinner or was on the go to an awkward social situation and needed a coping mechanism. "Frankenstein, Macbeth, Wuthering Heights... You read a lot of dark stories, Bells. No wonder you're fascinated by my family." She stood up and walked to turn and lean back on the counter and cross her arms. Bella felt like excitement leaped from her skin. Did Rosalie know how powerful and gorgeous she looked when she did that? "In the end, everyone dies. Just like my family."

Bella gulped and turned back to the fish. "I never saw you guys as novels, though. And, also, I never saw it as you dying—" Bella stopped her speaking when she noticed that Rosalie had left and Billy, Charlie, and Jacob were all walking through the door. "Well, alright then. Thanks for telling me goodbye," Bella muttered under her breath before grabbing a tissue and taking off the red lipstick.

"Talking to yourself again, Bells?" Jake asked with a grin as he walked over to greet her. She laughed — sorta — at his joke.

"Seems likely."

The other two men moved towards the den which left big, masculine Jacob to question her. "So what was Blondie doing over here talking about books? Does she think they're nasty the same way that I do?" She raised an eyebrow and he immediately began scrambling for cover ups. "I mean, they're cool, ya know, when they involve, like, sci-fi shit and stuff but I'm not really the romance novel type."

Bella sighed, trying to get the fish done as quickly as she could but failing. She turned to Jacob and said, "Okay, first, Wuthering Heights, Frankenstein, and Macbeth are two novels and one play about revenge, passion, and the lack of love. And, second, Jake, we need to have a little chat but this must be kept between the two of us."

"Uhhhh okay? No problem, fam, what's up?"

Bella loved Jacob. No matter how much he annoyed her and said things like "fam" and "lit" (unironically, by the way) and the way he changed his answers based upon what her reaction was, he was really easygoing and fun to be around. Bella thought back to what Edward had said about Emmett's "puppy love" and almost laughed at the pun. _Just snip the lines_ , she thought to herself. _Break the puppy love. Snip snip._

"Jacob, I know you have a crush on me." She noticed both his eyes and his mouth widened but she shut him up. "And you know that there's no chance of anything happening between us so don't go all sad Pepe meme on me, alright?" Jake nodded. "That's just part one. Part two is that I'm bisexual and I'm interested in someone else right now, someone of the same gender. And if that makes you feel nasty then the door is—"

"What? Bisexual? That's so cool! You know, Leah is, too! She just came out like last week. Small world, let me tell ya." Then Jacob did a really weird thing. He hugged Bella. "I'm happy for ya, Bells. I can now understand why you've been so weird lately and Imma let you know that I support you and I'll always support you."

Bella thought about it with a smile and then frowned, asking, "This is the same exact thing you said to Leah, isn't it?"

Jake set Bella back down. "I had hoped it wouldn't sound so obvious."

—

After dinner, Bella made her way to her room (slipping her bra off and changing into her pajama pants lying on the bathroom floor) and saw Rosalie looking out her window. "I'm sorry I left, it's hard for me to be around werewolf fuck boys." She turned and frowned. "You took the lipstick off."

Bella shrugged and walked over to climb onto her bed. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and moved the blanket up around her. "I didn't want Charlie or Billy to see."

Rosalie dropped the subject, walking over to lie down next to Bella. She opened her eyes to peer into Bella's. "I'm glad you came out to Jacob. He needs to get over you."

Bella was distracted, noticing the scent radiating from Rosalie's body and trying to inhale it all like an expensive cigarette. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Without thinking about the consequences, Rosalie, delicately moved her fingers towards a stray strand of hair that fell into Bella's face. She moved it behind Bella's ear. Chills ran down her spine, goosebumps covering her arms. Rose whispered, "Are you really that scared to be near me?"

Bella's eyes flooded with confusion. "Scared? I'm not scared to be around you, no." Before Rose could ask, Bella added, "I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Both girls were silent as one fell asleep and the other contemplated every word and every action they had just shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Could it have been Bella's imagination that she finally got her wish to sleep next to Rosalie? When Bella woke up, she expected to see an empty spot next to her but it hadn't been empty. A holy goddess was there in the flesh.

"Edward is right, you talk a lot in your sleep," were Rosalie's first words. "It's cute." And that sent a jolt throughout Bella's body that woke her up and turned her boring day into a day of pure bliss.

Bella rubbed her eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"About seven. I'm surprised."

Bella shrugged. "I've got a lot of shit to do, my body senses it."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. "Like what? Scour Tumblr for dank memes? Read Pride and Prejudice fanfictions? Read Wuthering Heights some more?"

"How do you even know—"

"I asked Edward what you do on the weekends and that's what he told me." Bella looked away, her cheeks blazing. "I propose we get you some better food than soggy cereal, do some shopping, and have a sleepover."

Sleepover. The word rang throughout the room like a crack of a whip and Bella couldn't deny how panicked yet overjoyed she felt when those words were uttered.

To take the attention away from Bella Swan for a minute, the reader can now focus on what Rosalie Hale was feeling inside. Rosalie wanted to do nothing but be around Bella all the time. She fantasized about Bella just as much as Bella fantasized about Rosalie. She just knew how to hide it better.

The entire night, Rosalie had spent it just staring at Bella longingly. As Bella spoke in her sleep, Rosalie's suspicions were confirmed. Suspicions of her feelings being reciprocated. Little whispers of her name were said throughout the entire night. Rosalie had suspicions when Bella's heart would go from 0 to 100 but thought it was just because Bella had a social anxiety disorder. Apparently her presence increased that anxiety by 200%.

Bella looked up and grimaced because of one thing that she hated more than the current president: shopping. "Rose, I hate shopping. It's literally the worst."

Rosalie's thoughts were full of curse words but she backtracked and thought to herself, _Humans have to eat, right? Where's a place that humans like to eat? That weird diner that gets good reviews on Yelp? Bella went there last week with Angela, but..._ "What about you do your laundry and then we go to Pete's for lunch."

Bella's eyes lit up at the thought of Pete's. She loved their breakfast food that was served all day and their tiny bundt cakes. They were so tiny. So, so tiny. "Y-yeah, okay, sure. That sounds cool."

"Alright, then let's get to it."

Bella saluted her and stood up. They tag-teamed getting laundry, separating colors from whites, and then finished drying the clothing outside. They stayed out there for a bit to wait for it to dry halfway before taking the laundry back in to put inside the dryer. It saved energy and that's what Bella loved about it.

Rosalie applied red lipstick to Bella's lips and then they were off to Pete's. It was a quaint place, tiny enough to be "small town" but big enough so that half of the town could be inside and all get fed at the same time.

They arrived and got out, walking next to each other towards the entrance. Bella felt so comfortable and happy next to Rosalie, like nothing could ruin this date. Well... _was_ it a date? That was a good question and no one was smart enough to answer it.

Walking inside, Bella met the stares of Mike, Angela, Jessica, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Austin, Lauren, and about ten other kids Bella never learned the names of. They all went quiet as Rosalie and Bella sat down at a booth.

"Your friends seem lovely," Rosalie said sarcastically. Bella looked up at her and sighed, putting her napkin in her lap.

"Not a lot of them are friends," Bella said with an unenthusiastic and awkward laugh, her smile dropping as her eyes scanned the menu. Her heart dropped as well, knowing that they were throwing judgmental glances towards her.

Rosalie's eyes shifted and gritted her teeth. "Well one of them is coming over so be prepared."

Bella's whole body locked up and her nerves were shot. Her body went into fight or flight mode and her heart rate kicked upwards. Rosalie noticed Bella's social anxiety disorder kicking in.

Under the table Bella felt a freezing hand clasp around hers.

Lauren Mallory walked up, slurping her strawberry milkshake. Behind her, Bella could see the look of horror on the faces of Angela, Mike, Ben, and even Jessica.

"Heyyyyyy, Bella!" Her eyes flickered between the two girls. "You and Blondie, huh?" she prodded.

"Hi, Lauren."

Lauren smirked. "So _this_ is the girl you've been in love with. I called it but Jessica thought you were pining after Edward but I guess it's his sister that you went for. I can't believe you're a lesbian!" She let out a loud laugh.

Rosalie's voice came out calm and smooth. "Lauren Mallory, do you have _any_ manners?"

Lauren giggled. Bella still hadn't looked up, she was still shot with terror. "What's it to you, dyke?"

Rosalie scoffed. "If you cared, Bella is _bisexual_ and I am _pansexual_ and we'd like to have lunch in peace. Please go sit down."

Lauren snickered and turned to Bella. "Your girlfriend's defending you, _Isabella_!" Oh, that struck a nerve. "Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"Please leave us alone, Lauren," Bella said with a sigh.

Lauren didn't like this. Not one bit. "Lesbian sluts." So Lauren did what she wanted to do and took her strawberry milkshake and poured it on Bella's head. A hush surrounded the restaurant.

Rosalie growled and stood directly in front of Lauren. "How. Fucking. Dare. You." Her lip curled and Lauren's eyes went wide at the threatening look. Bella got up and ran out of the restaurant. "Walk away before things get extremely violent. And if you ever touch my Bella ever again," she looked Lauren up and down "well, let's just say things will get violent. And that's putting it lightly." Rosalie pushed her and hurried out the door and sat down on the steps next to a crying Bella.

"Bella," Rosalie said, pain so evident in her voice. She didn't know what to do, the woman she was falling in love with was so hurt that it came off of Bella in waves and there was nothing she could do to ease the pain.

Bella shook her head and sniffled, looking away. She was so embarrassed to cry in front of anyone, especially Rosalie. "I..." _sniffle_ "I hate high school" _sniffle_ "so fucking much" _sniffle_ "that I can't even" _sniffle_ "I just, like, can't even."

Rose nodded and sighed. "This is the worst first date ever."

Bella looked over at Rose. "First date?"

Rose nodded. Bella didn't respond. Rosalie leaned her forehead on the side of Bella's head, near her ear.

"Are you going to fuck her right here in front of us?"

Rosalie growled and snapped her head up. "Fuck off, cock-guzzler." Then Rosalie heard Jessica coming and nuzzled her face in Bella's hair again.

"Lauren Mallory, shut the fuck up! God, why do you have to be so fucking rude?! Bella Swan is one of the nicest girls in the world and she's never done anything to deserve this. She's literally so nice even though nobody deserves her kindness and she's never done shit to anyone. Let the girl be happy even though you're not. Oh my _god_ , Lauren, we're not friends anymore. So kindly fuck off." Jessica looked down at the two girls. She wanted to comfort Bella but she knew that Rosalie would do a better job so she turned, pushed Lauren away, and went back inside.

Rosalie's eyebrow cocked upwards. Jessica Stanley was unpredictable. One may think she was an ignorant, semi-homophobic airhead but, really, Jessica knew where justice should be held and she never, _ever_ kept her mouth shut. About anything. And sometimes, like today, that's a good thing. She didn't yell at Lauren to get in Bella's good graces or anyone else's. Jessica was just extremely pissed off and never wanted to see her ex-best friend ever again.

After things settled down and most of them had left, Rosalie whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up. Esme will run you a bath..." She lightly kissed Bella's head but so lightly that Bella couldn't feel it. "...and you can tell Charlie you're having a sleepover with us."

Bella could only nod and Rosalie helped her on her feet before they got into the car and sped off towards the Cullen household.

When they arrived, Edward was furious. "Lauren fucking Mallory, I swear to god, what even is she because she's certainly not human. A reptile? Probably," he muttered, ushering the both of them in. He stopped Rose. "Thank you," he mouthed. Rose did the most unexpected thing and kissed Edward's cheek as if to say that she loved him but without uttering the words aloud.

Esme was there in an instant, holding a still crying, still shaking Bella. "Come on, dear, you're sticky." She kissed Bella's forehead and took her to a bathroom. Bella felt embarrassed when she undressed but she saw that Esme didn't feel uncomfortable by it so that put Bella's mind at ease. Esme continued to repeat soft words of encouragement throughout the entire bath.

Downstairs, the oddest thing was happening. Rosalie sat on the couch with her head in her hands and Edward had a hand on her shoulder. He was comforting her.

"I can't believe I didn't stop it. I wasn't expecting it, Edward, and I was focusing on Bella's heartbeat so much that I didn't realize what was happening and I am so fucking stupid. So stupid."

Edward nodded. "There's nothing to do about it now, Rose. She doesn't resent you for it, Bella knows you couldn't have done anything." Then he smiled. "How does it feel to be the broody one?"

She snorted, looking up. "Not fun." She thought Bella would be uncomfortable at the moment but all Bella could think of was her favorite Vines and enjoying her bath that wafted scents of lavender through the air.

" _Can you toss me my keys?_ I thought you said printer! _Why the fuck would I say printer?_ "

" _Two bros chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay_."

" _I saw you hanging out with Kaitlyn yesterday._ Rebecca, it's not what you think! _I won't hesitate, bitch._ "

" _Look at this graph._ "

"Um, hey, Jared could you read number 23 for the class? _No I cannot! Whattup, I'm Jared, I'm nineteen, and I never fucking learned how to read._ "

That made Bella think about Jared Cameron and the boys — plus Leah (especially Leah) — down at the Reservation. She was glad Jacob didn't know what had happened. Lauren would be dead. And Leah would've been the one to do it.

—

Bella curled herself further into Rosalie's side as they watched another episode of RuPaul's Drag Race, still not fully knowledgeable about what to say or do but it was okay because they were content and they were enjoying each other's company. And that's all that mattered.

As Bella fell asleep on Rosalie's shoulder, Rose knew that she was falling for Bella a lot faster than she'd intended.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oooh, _honey,_ " Leah sighed, looking down at her fingers. Bella, Rosalie, and Leah were sitting on Bella's bed doing their nails.

What once was a tense relationship between the wolves and the vampires turned into close friendships between _people_. Leave it to the quiet, awkward, and socially anxious Bella Swan to invite both sides to her eighteenth birthday party and force them to talk. Both sides found that they liked one another. Alice liked Jacob, Emmett liked Paul, Edward liked Seth (maybe a little more than just friends), Esme liked Embry, Rosalie liked Leah, Jasper liked Quil, and Carlisle liked Sam. Bella changed everything and everyone loved her for it.

"I want to kill her. I wish our thing wasn't to" she put up her fingers "'protect humans'" she put her fingers down "because I would literally kill her."

Bella sighed. "Literally all I did was be bisexual and come to Forks and I get strawberry milkshake thrown on me."

Leah hummed, shaking her head. "It's the worst kind, too."

Rosalie hissed. "I swear that girl is dead."

Bella bit her lip, shaking her head. "Rose, don't. She's not worth it. Just, like, I don't know, intimidate her some more? I don't fucking know."

Leah's head snapped up from the black nail polish. "Her? She's not intimidating in the slightest."

Rosalie growled. "I had her shook beyond belief."

Leah smirked. "Sure you did."

Rosalie snapped her teeth and all three girls began laughing. "I'm surprised that Jessica stepped in, that girl has balls."

Leah raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Jessica Stanley? The annoying one who we thought only cared about herself?"

Bella groaned. "Shut up, she's cool. She does what she does to survive high school."

Rose noted the statement and grabbed Bella's long fingers and continued layering on the red to deepen the color. "Red on your lips, red on your nails," she said softly.

Leah looked between the two girls and knew something was up. She took another drag of the joint sitting next to them. If Leah took enough hits she got a buzz. She passed it to Bella who thanked her and took a hit. "It's sad you can't hit it with us, Rose. This is the good shit they grow down at the Reservation. The Elders never stop smoking it. It gives them wisdom or something. Jared and Jake are never _not_ high." She thought for a second. "Make that all of the wolves. It's a damn blessing it wears off when we phase."

Bella laughed. "Rosalie wouldn't do it even if she could."

Rose smiled. "You know me very well. I'm more of a caretaker than a user."

Both girls nodded. The vibe was relaxed, the crisp air fluttering into the room. "Because" by The Beatles threw the girls into a peaceful high, totally ready for a nap.

—

Rosalie had to go do a client's makeup in Seattle so she was off for another day. Edward came to sit the stoners and after the girl left and the boy arrived, Leah immediately asked, "So you and Blondie, huh?"

Bella shrugged, taking another hit. She was talkative when completely and utterly high. And, boy, did everything spill. "We were so close to kissing after I got the milkshake makeover that I forgot I was even covered in the shit, it was strange. She kissed my head but I don't think she intended me to feel it because it was so light and, so, yeah. I hope she kisses me. I want to kiss her. Her lips are just way too kissable, it's not fair."

Leah and Edward nodded, giving each other a nod rather than Bella. They both knew it wouldn't be too long until that happened.

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm tired of being human, it sucks ass."

Edward's head snapped towards Bella's direction, never having even the slightest thought that Bella would ever want— "Bella, no," he whispered, his features growing solemn. He knew the consequences to that decision. "There is no way you could possibly want something so vile and wretched—" His eyes burned with the memories of his early newborn days, reminded of the monster he once was. "Rose would agree with me."

Bella's heart sped, looking at the suddenly changed face. Once a goofy grin was now a clenched grimace. "Eddie, I didn't mean to upset you. Sometimes I just—"

"Think of becoming like me," he said with force, looking up with incredulous eyes. "Humans amaze me, but this? Truly beyond my comprehension."

"I know that I shouldn't and I know the consequences of this, but—"

"No, Bella! No, you don't!" he said with a disbelieving cackle. "You just do _not_ understand what this means. I know you love the dying memes but you have no idea what it would be like for others if you actually died. And what it would be like to see others die at your hand."

Leah just sat inhaling more weed and making sure she was high enough to be tuned out for a little bit.

Bella's eyes pricked with tears. "But if I grow old then my best friends stay young. Hell, the girl I'm falling in love with stays young and hot and shit and I don't like that idea."

Edward let go of his anger, seeing things from her perspective. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "You're still high. Let's shut up about it, I don't need you being an upset stoner today."

Bella nodded and went back to her joint but didn't let go of the thoughts. In her daydreams, she was running through the forest with Rosalie, laughing and feeling the rush of life move through her, knowing that she'd forever be tied to the girl with blonde hair and anger issues. That's all she wanted.

—

The next day, Rosalie told Bella to go to the river by her house after work. Bells was worn out, tired of everything but her playlist filled with the only few songs that could cheer her up in a heartbeat. But nothing could help. Not even All Star by Smash Mouth. _That's_ how tired she was.

When she arrived to the river, Rosalie was sitting and watching the water drift through the space and run over rocks. The sound of flowing water echoed through the silence and felt aesthetically pleasing as birds could still be heard chirping and the crickets rubbed their wings together. The sun was setting.

"Hey, Rose," Bella sighed, setting her backpack down and plopping down next to her crush. She felt like falling right into the river and letting it carry her away but she thought better of it. Bella had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and her red lipstick had been smudged by her own hand.

She thought she looked like a mess. Rosalie thought she looked beautiful.

"It's really nice out," Rosalie commented with a smile, moving her hand to brush against Bella's cheek. Bella shivered and then wanted to call herself a dumbass for exposing her vulnerability.

But Bella knew she had to be vulnerable. "Rosalie, do you—"

Rosalie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I do."

Bella snorted. "So you love the Shrek franchise as much as I do?" She smiled at the sunset. "Incredible."

Rosalie poked Bella's lifted cheek and shook her head, smirking. "I know what you were really asking."

Bella's smile faltered, looking back towards the golden eyes she adored so much. "I know." She sighed. "So...what do we do now?"

"Now?" Bella nodded. "Now, I do this."

Rosalie deadass took Bella's face into her hands and gave her a big 'ole smooch on the lips.

Bella thought to herself, _Rip me, bitches,_ and melted into Rosalie's lips. She moved closer to Rose and moved her fingers through her hair, an action she'd only dreamed about.

Rosalie's hands stayed on Bella's face, careful not to move or lose track of her self-control.

And everything seemed perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Graduation was approaching for Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale and things were getting complicated. No, not because of Bella wanting to turn or anyone was getting married or getting into a battle over lost loves or someone getting pregnant or a love triangle happening. No, nothing like that.

Rosalie didn't know what to get her girlfriend for graduation.

What could Bella Swan possibly want? Truthfully she wanted nothing so what was Rosalie going to do?

Bella sat in her room next to Edward who was playing with an old flip phone Bella never threw out. He was so engrossed with it that he tuned Bella out the second she got onto Tumblr.

Bella gasped when she found a video popping up. It was of a tiny pig in a pool sitting on its hind legs before being given a cheerio and then it chased the Cheerios by swimming. In other words, it was fucking cute and Bella loved it. Her heart swelled and she wanted one.

" _EDWARD_ ," she exaggerated with a sigh, showing him the video. He didn't look over but she didn't care. "I want a pig. Right now. At this moment. Fuck, I'd love to hold a pig like that and give it Cheerios and teach it how to swim...I'd deadass _die_ for this damn pig."

Edward hummed along, only catching "I want a pig" and "I'd deadass _die_ for this damn pig." That was it.

Bella's alarm went off and she sighed, pulling her hair back so she could go to work at the Newton's. "Well, while you ignore me, I'm going to work."

"Alright."

Bella left and went to work. Edward went back to his house. The next few hours were hell for the both of them.

—

Rosalie burst into Edward's room where he sat there, writing poetry about the fascinating transition Bella had made in the last few months of Rosalie and Bella's relationship.

Bella had changed. For the better, of course. Excluding the emotional change, the most visible was the physical change. More specifically the blazing red that seemed to engulf Bella.

Bella was one of those people that had a different answer to the question, "What's your favorite color?" But, recently, it had just landed on red and never faded. She wore it on her lips and on her nails. Her flannels were mostly red. Her shoes—her shoes were _not_ red but they were cute.

What once was a color used to show how demonic the immortals around her could be was now a color of strength and love. The color that once held fear and showed violence was now holding pleasure and showing gentle caresses. And he thought it was damn beautiful because—

"What am I getting her for graduation?" Rosalie asked, plopping down next to her brother. "Has Bella said anything to you?"

Edward shrugged. "Bella is very minimalistic. I don't think she would ask for anything if she could."

~

Bella stood at the counter of the Newton's store, thinking about how there could possibly be a way for Smash Mouth to make a comeback in the new Shrek. Would they ever top All Star or I'm a Believer? It seemed very unlikely but one would never know. She looked down at her phone again, wondering where the fuck she went wrong that she had to start caring about Smash Mouth's career.

She locked her phone, wondered what time it was, and picked up her phone once again. She remembered that she had six more hours to go in this stupid store that made no sense. Hiking gear? WOW. So interesting.

Where had Bella gone wrong? She could've been working at Dunkin Donuts and getting discounts on something she would actually use. Damn, she didn't think about that. But now that she was...

~

Rosalie began to panic. "Then I need to find something she'd love! Something that she would cherish forever while she's in Seattle."

Edward slowly looked over into Rosalie's eyes. "Well..."

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed. "Well?"

Edward ran through the conversation told today, knowing for a fact that Bella had mentioned something she had wanted. "She might've mentioned wanting a tiny pig."

"A _what_?!" Rosalie screeched, not believing her ears. Her girlfriend. Wanting...a _pig_? What?

~

The door opened and in walked Jacob who looked like he was just as bored as Bella. "Hey, Bells," he said with a smile.

Bella waved him over towards the counter and smiled. "Thank god you're here, it was starting to get creepy how alone I was. I started thinking about quitting."

He gave her a fist bump and leaned on the counter with his chin in his hand. He was deadass tired but also wanted to see his favorite gay. "Hey, can you tell Edward that I'd like him to follow that playlist on Spotify I told him about? I have a feeling it'll be his new obsession."

"What is it?"

Jake smirked. "Just the best rappers that've come about the past few years. Kendrick, Chance, Gambino, Drake...you know, those guys."

Bella hummed, giving him credit for actually picking the good ones. "You are right, he'll love it."

~

Rosalie didn't question it at all. Of course Bella would want something so weird and tiny and adorable as hell. "How do I get one of those?"

Edward smirked. "You could just go down to Tennessee and steal a pig off of a farm. Take Emmett for a little roadtrip back home."

Despite the obvious fact that Edward was kidding, Rosalie nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Rosalie, that's ludicrous. There are farms closer to us. Other than California, Washington, and Arizona people know the west is just a lot of farmland with small towns and very few thriving cities."

Her shoulders slumped a fraction. Rosalie's teeth gritted and she was hoping he wouldn't call—

"I know you want to admit that I'm right. So do it."

"Go to hell, emo boy," she hissed, turning and walking gracefully out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Edward said with a chuckle.

~

"So what brings you to this piece of crap?" Bella asked. "Need to smoke a bowl before patrols? I know you said that Laurent had to pass through last week to see the Denali coven." She snorted at the thought. Ever since that weird baseball game where Laurent, James, and Victoria just laughed at Bella being the only human among an unthreatening set of vampires, Bella had been dying for them to just leave Forks alone. She already felt awkward.

Jake smiled. "You think he makes jokes about you to other vampires? Like it's a party trick where if he tells the story of you to other vampires then they'll laugh and think he's cool?" She rolled her eyes. Jacob cackled before giving her a toothy grin. "Nah, no one's coming through here but Sam's getting real anal about it." He looked around before leaning in closer to Bella. "Do you have anything on you?"

She shook her head. "Go to my house if you want some. Just don't be creepy about sneaking in. My neighbors still ask Charlie what the fuck the animals around our house are. I've had to get him extra drunk when that happens."

He saluted her. "Will do, Bells." He turned away but then remembered something. "Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"You should tell Charlie you're gay."

Jacob left and, as soon as he did, Bella received a text from Alice that read, _You're making the right decision._

—

Bella arrived home just in time to find Charlie on his fourth beer. See, everyone knew that Charlie was a semi-alcoholic but he was still functioning enough for everyone to just let him be.

"Dad?" she squeaked, terrified.

"Bells? You home?" he called from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad," she said. She walked towards where he sat on the couch and sat down next to him. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

His eyes didn't move from the screen. "Okay, let's talk."

"A serious talk, Dad," she said softly.

His eyes met hers, realized she was serious, and then muted the TV. He turned towards her and took a sip from the can for strength. "Okay, sure."

"So, uh," she struggled to just say the words. Bella never cared about what people said about her (ha, that was wrong but, shhh, she doesn't want you to know that) so she shouldn't be spooked by her father. But she was.

"I'm just going to be honest. I wanted to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I've been really scared."

He sighed. " I'm too sober for this talk if you're pregnant. Give me a few hours."

Bella snorted. _Oh, Dad_ , she thought. "No, I'm not pregnant. I _am_ in a relationship, though, so you're close but not really."

He smiled. "With Edward? Nice boy, too. Never had a problem with him. He's pretty dreamy."

"No, I—"

"He looks like one of those K-pop boys Jake showed me. Just without the Korean part. Y'a know?"

"Dad, stop—"

"A real dreamboat!"

"Dad, I'm dating a girl!" Bella shouted finally, stunning her father. They were silent for a solid thirty seconds. "I'm bisexual and I'm dating Rosalie Hale and if you don't want me here because I'm bi then it's cool because the Cullens don't care and, honestly, that should show you that being gay is cool and I'm still Bella, just gayer, you know?"

Charlie began chuckling, catching Bella by surprise. "If you thought I'd care about you dating girls and boys then you must not know me, Bells. Rosalie is a cutiepie."

Bella chuckled and leaned back, slumping into the couch. "Well, that's all I had to tell you."

Charlie put the sound back on the TV. "Cool."

"Cool."


	8. Chapter 8

Graduation came and didn't pass so quickly as Bella, Alice, and Jasper had their graduation party. Well, the first one. The one with family and close friends. AKA, Bella's party because two-thirds of them had graduated so many times before.

Everyone arrived with presents and smiles to congratulate them. Mainly to congratulate Bella. Charlie tagged along and so did the wolves, of course.

It should be noted that Seth and Edward were getting _reeeeally_ cozy to one another. Bella wanted to ask about it but kept it to herself for the time being. Bella had known she was right all along. But maybe they were still just friends. Who knows?

As everyone was gathering around for Bella's gifts, Bella hopped up and tripped over her own two feet before walking away from it all. "This is so nerve-wracking. I can't, guys. Just, like, give me a minute," she thought for a second "or an hour."

Alice growled in annoyance. "Presents! Bella, you get your tiny little ass back in here. You're opening up your graduation presents now!"

She stopped her movements and looked over at the large window. Bella wanted to end it now. She contemplated trying to break it and jumping out but she'd probably be held mid-air by any of the large vampires or werewolves or small town cop father standing in the other room.

"Now, Bells!" Charlie called, fake authority lathered into his voice. "Before I eat this delicious—what kind is this, Esme?"

"Lemon."

"Damn, that's amazing," Charlie whispered before screaming out to Bella again. "Before I eat this entire lemon cake!"

Bella groaned and leaned her forehead on the glass before turning around and walking back into the den where all of her favorite people in the world were. She sat next to her girlfriend and looked over the large amount of froo-froo frilly presents with some weird tissue paper with spots on it and bags with fucking stripes on them. Anyway, it looked like a five-year-old's birthday party but she couldn't be mad. That's how these people rolled.

Alice threw her a box with a bow that Bella knew she would never be able to get off without shedding any blood. Alice quickly caught an image and handed her scissors. Bella raised an eyebrow. "The outcome didn't look too pleasant."

Bella saluted her fake sister and cut everything open. "Well, maybe if you didn't wrap everything up to be a freaking pinata then maybe I wouldn't have almost died in that alternate timeline."

Alice repeated everything in a sarcastic tone softly to herself. Edward chuckled and hugged his sister. Bella opened up the box and, as she looked down, Alice said, "Listen, I cannot stand your lipstick smearing off. I don't know if you're _trying_ to go for a grunge look but it's not working." Bella pulled out three tubes of different shades of red _Colourpop_ liquid lipsticks. Alice giggled. "They're also kiss proof."

Everyone laughed at Alice's comment and Bella sighed, dropping the tubes and hiding her face into Rosalie's shoulder.

Rose kissed the top of her head. "Love, open up Eddie's present. It'll make you feel better."

Bella nodded, pushing her hair back and gathering the strength to open up the next present. She wished she were high because the social anxiety she felt was expanding with each look she received. She tried to control her shaking hands. She deftly took Edward's bag and gave him a smirk.

He returned it. "You know I never disappoint, Isabella."

"Never," Bella agreed before removing the tissue paper. "Oh my god," she gasped as she picked up the complete saga of the Shrek movies. "OH MY GOD!" she screeched before running over to Edward and leaping into his already outstretched arms. It was very nice that he caught her because she tripped her way into his arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of the two best friends connecting on a spiritual level.

"It's so you can think of me when I'm not visiting you at college," Edward explained, setting Bella down.

She grinned up at him. "Of course. I will watch them every weekend."

Bella kept opening presents. A coloring book filled with memes from Emmett, a new copy of Wuthering Heights from Esme, and a coffee mug that said "World's Best Angsty Teen" from Carlisle. While Charlie went to get more lemon cake, Jacob snuck a bag of "the good kush" into Bella's hand.

Then it was time for Rosalie's present.

Bella shifted her position to look at her girlfriend. "So, what did you get me?"

Rosalie smiled nervously. "I'll be right back with it." She kissed the top of Bella's nose before scampering off.

Bella looked over at Edward who was trying to keep himself from laughing. She raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Bella, what _is_ so funny?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Okay, nevermind then." _Oink_. "What in god's name was that noise?" _Oink_. "Who is making pig noises?" She snapped her head over to Emmett. "You?"

He scoffed. "You wish."

Then everyone could hear the pitter patter of small feet running down the hardwood floors and then from around the corner emerged a tiny pig with a rainbow leash around its neck. Bella's mouth literally dropped as she saw the tiny angel.

"Happy graduation!" Rosalie said softly.

"What," Bella said. Not even in a questioning tone. Just _what_.

Rosalie's grin faltered. She gave a hard stare towards her brother and thought, _You said she wanted a pig. I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WANTED A PIG!_ _  
_ Edward, at this point, was bent over with his hands over his stomach laughing silently. He was enjoying this. Immensely.

Bella fell off the loveseat — on purpose — before embracing the pig. Tears filled her eyes as she caressed this tiny little creature. "Oh my gooooooood," she said through her sobs. "It's so cute, oh my god." Everyone burst into giggles. She looked up at her girlfriend with admiration in her eyes. "I love you so much." Bella quickly realized what she had done.

If you were wondering, yes, this was the first time Bella had ever said those words to her girlfriend. Rosalie's mouth opened to a small 'o' before her entire face softened and she sat down next to Bella. "I love you, too."

And then everyone burst into applause which was very much awkward because it wasn't like Rose proposed— although she could've and Bella would've been _very_ inclined to agree. Edward knew that his prank had gone awry but it couldn't have gone wrong in a better way.

Even after everyone had left, Bella was still sat watching her new pet pig.

"Bella! You haven't even named her!" Alice called out.

Bella gasped. "I haven't, oh my god!"

Emmett chuckled. "Go on, then. Name her."

Bella rubbed her hands together and thought long and hard. Fiona was the first thing to come to mind along with Shreka and Queen Farquad. But then the best name of all came to mind for this tiny pig.

"Petunia," she said. Everyone looked over at her and grinned. "Her name is Petunia." She smiled.

And so Petunia was as she'll always be: iconic. 


	9. Chapter 9

Bella quickly came to realize that she had no clue how to take care of a pig.

Or any animal for that matter.

She didn't know whether she needed to take Petunia out on walks or something. Did pigs _need_ exercise? They were fat farm animals, she knew that much. Maybe she could have the first ever cross-country running pig. She didn't know. She didn't care.

She cherished the pig like there was no one else to love. Well, besides Rosalie, of course. Rosalie was the center of Bella's attention as the summer continued onwards. Long walks through the woods, road trips to different Walmart's across the state of Washington, watching all of the Shrek DVD's multiple times, etc. But, as you could probably tell, they did all of it with Petunia by their side.

Petunia was so easy to take care of that they barely had to do anything but feed her and pick up her poop and that was it.

One day there was a lack of Cullen's around so Bella decided to go on a nice walk with good ole Petunia. (Bella might have still been high but we're just going to ignore that for right now for the sake of the plot.)

She decided to stop at a point to text Angela back. She couldn't believe that in just a few weeks Angela would be in California and Bella would be in Seattle. They were making plans to meet for brunch the next day when good ole Petunia decided to start running around. Bella didn't look up, sure that the leash was secure.

But when she couldn't feel the tug on the leash anymore, she looked down to find that her pig was nowhere to be seen and a fallen rainbow collar resting in the grass.

_Oink._

Bella gulped and ran towards the sound. Winding in and out of trees, she chased even the very hint of pink.

"PETUNIA!" Bella shouted as she found herself reaching the edge of the trees and sprinting onto the almost lawn of the Cullen's. She stopped and her shoulders slumped down as she found Petunia drinking the river water.

Bella placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily for a few moments, her body not used to the sudden exercise. Her lungs gasped for air and she kept breathing heavily as she walked over to the tiny animal.

"Petunia, you can't just do that," Bella scolded breathlessly. "You're such a— fuck, I'm out of breath."

_Oink._

Bella took a deep breath before bending over and clasping Petunia's leash back onto the collar. She stood up and went back to texting Angela back while humming the lullaby Edward had made for her.

Without Bella realizing, Petunia had wound herself in and out and around Bella's legs a few times.

Bella only looked up the second time when she heard a tiny snapping sound and glanced over at the pig running back towards the Cullen household.

Bella flinched and lifted her foot which was the wrong move.

She fell backward into the river, hitting her calf on a hard rock in an instant. The water washed over her face as she struggled to get some sort of balance. Unfortunately for Bella, the leash was still stuck around her calves and bound her legs together.

Every tiny second that Bella _could_ get air into her lungs was a blessing but it became increasingly hard as she floated downstream. Water splashed over her mouth and nose, taking away her ability to breathe properly after a while.

Her whole body was thrown around in the swirling waves, her arms and legs hitting rocks left and right.

And then she was pulled under, her head hitting a rock.

Her vision faded.

_You would not believe your pants_

_If Petunia's little dance_

_Was the cause of Bella's demise._


	10. Chapter 10

Edward spun the fidget spinner while he watched as Petunia ran through the cat door they'd made. He smiled but then processed the fact that Bella's heart and blood couldn't be heard nor smelled.

Rosalie walked in and greeted the pig before her entire face froze and they both came to a certain realization: If Petunia came back without Bella then there was a 99% chance that something bad had happened.

"Bella," they whispered together.

Rosalie was the first out the door, chasing the pig's scent back to its origin.

"Of course Bella can't take her pet on a walk without practically dying, Jesus fucking christ," Rosalie muttered, her voice cracking.

When they reached the edge of the water, both Rose and Edward could hear a heartbeat but it wasn't near the water...it was _in_ the water.

"THERE!" Rosalie shouted and ran towards the only thing that kept her from having a vampire panic attack: Bella's heartbeat.

It was struggling and stuttering to stay alive but, fuck, Rosalie held onto every staggered beat like it was the last.

Rosalie muttered Bella's name mixed with curse words as she sprinted over and reached in to grab Bella and pull her out and into her arms.

Happiness flooded Rosalie's eyes as she smiled, grateful that Bella—

Wait.

Edward gulped. "She's barely breath—"

"Oh my god, she's bleeding out," Rose whispered, removing her hand from Bella's head to see blood slipping through her fingers and soaking the grassy floor. No word was spoken as Rosalie got up and ran with Bella in her arms back to the Cullen house.

"Carlisle!" both siblings shouted as they entered. In an instant, Carlisle was at their sides, guiding them to put Bella on a table in one of his office's.

He held a hand up when Rose was about to speak. "Let me see what's—"  
"She's bleeding out! We don't have time for this!"

She was right. Blood continued to drip onto the table and then gather, spread, and slip over the edge. Everyone's throat burned as the drops hit the floor.

Carlisle checked over her wound and listened closely to her heart. With rigid posture, he glanced at the pair of concerned family members. "She doesn't have much time left." No one spoke so he continued. "We have to make a decision. And quickly. The others went hunting so they cannot help decide what we should do. It's up to us."

Rose's eyebrows furrowed. Edward's face theoretically paled at the statement.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Carlisle looked at them with confused features. "Rosalie. Edward. Think about this logically. You either need to accept that she is passing away or we're going to turn her. Though the two of you aren't fond of vampirism and you didn't have a say—"

"But what about Bella having a say?! We don't know if she wants this life," Rosalie cried out.

Edward murmured, "She does."

Her head snapped towards his. "And how would _you_ know this?"

"She mentioned it a while back. Leah and I shut her down but she did say it." He looked back down at the first human who made him feel alive. He looked at the one whose thoughts he'd never be able to decipher. He never had that in the first place but there's one thing he couldn't live without: his best friend. His eyes solemnly looked up. "Do it."

Carlisle thanked him silently and then turned his pleading eyes towards his makeshift daughter. "Rose?"

Rosalie looked down at the love of her life. Did she really want to choose to end the life of her utter soulmate? The one woman who would always captivate her, always make her feel something other than misery? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. Her eyes snapped open. "Do it."

Carlisle nodded with a sad smile. "Okay."

He leaned down and his lips brushed the skin on Bella's neck before biting in.

Her eyes flew open.

All fucking hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, you better believe that this shit was the worst.

Bella's skin felt like it was on fire. Everything inside of her screeched and howled like there was nothing else that it could do. There was no release from the overwhelming torture her body felt. She couldn't try to focus on something to hold onto because she couldn't _feel_ anything. She couldn't think about a song or the sound of Rosalie's voice because she couldn't _hear_ anything. She couldn't try to look at anything around her because she couldn't _see_ anything. For all Bella knew, she was in hell.

She just _knew_ that she had died in the river and now she was in hell to burn for all of eternity. There was no red so maybe hell wasn't full of little red people, maybe it was just darkness with pain. Well, she could see a hint of red but not much. Maybe Satan was realizing that red was her favorite color and was trying to hide it from her. She knew he was capable of doing such. Damn you, Lucifer.

She didn't know whether her body was moving but she tried to grasp anything she could. Maybe she grabbed something, maybe she didn't. There was no way for her to find out.

After what seemed like forever, she could feel in her fingertips and, though it hurt to move at all, her fingers moved around to figure out the space. It felt warm and had the smooth feel of metal. It wasn't cold, though, the way that it usually was.

Then she could hear. And it was the most bizarre thing. She heard everything in pure clarity. She could hear voices, could distinguish between...was that Rosalie? And Edward? _ROSALIE? EDWARD?_ She tried to call out to them but she couldn't tell if she was actually using her voice.

But then she heard music.

_Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid._

Now she really wanted to be dead. The song was iconic but in the midst of burning on fire, it was like the gates of hell were open and she was thrown inside without a fair trial and without consideration. At least she could picture Shrek in her head. That was an improvement.

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb._

Whoever was playing this had a death wish. She cried out, trying to form words. Hoping that she even made a sound about turning off the damn song from the iconic movie Shrek. Her hearing went in and out until it came back and she heard a DVD being popped in. How could she decipher what it was? She couldn't see!

Then she heard a fairytale opening with wind chimes and string instruments before someone began telling a story. She tried to focus on the words before that damned song began to start playing again! It stops and she could hear an angry mob going after a...an ogre?

Who was playing the literal Shrek movie?!

She wanted to sigh and grunt but she couldn't tell whether she had actually done either one.

" _Now I'm a flying, talking donkey! You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly but I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly._ "

Bella wanted to groan. This was hell. She couldn't even look at her favorite movie. Well, she didn't actually want to. What, or who, she really wanted was to see Rosalie.

She wanted to look into Rosalie's golden honey eyes. She wanted to taste her lips and trace her fingers along Rose's sides. She wanted to shiver at the cold feeling of Rosalie's touch on her jawline. She wanted to speak about the past and give hope for the future. She wanted to breathe in Rosalie's scent that always seemed like a drug to her. She wanted to attach her lips to Rosalie's solid jaw and kiss down her neck until she remembered that she needed to breathe.

"Bella," she heard someone say. "Bella, it's okay. I'm right here."

And at that exact moment, Bella could feel the burning sensation recede from her throat a tiny bit and gasped for air. "ROSALIE," she shouted.

Something grabbed her fingertips. "I'm right here, love. I'm right beside you."

"B-burning...god, this f-f-fucking sucks..."

"I know, Bella. I know."

And that was the only thing she could communicate before her hearing went out again. Her fingertips went numb from the maddening sensations covering the expanse of her nerves. After a while, though, everything seemed to subside except for the constant beating of her heart. Was this it? Was she finally dead?

After what seemed like a second forever, she felt everything stop. She could hear crickets outside and the sound of a fly in the room she was in. A TV expressed concern about Portland's crime rate going up and how the protests across the country were starting to get violent instead of continuing to be peaceful and what the president _wasn't_ doing about it. She heard everything.

And then she opened her eyes.

Bella saw the ceiling and when she turned her head to the side, she found the contents of Carlisle's study. She tried to remember the countless times she'd been in there but the memory was fuzzy and this really confused her. It was still there, just...distorted.

She looked down at her clothes and saw herself in something she'd never wear. It was a flowy white laced dress that reached the top of her knees. Her shoulders were exposed and for once she didn't feel bad. She just felt like an angel.

Was she in heaven?

Bella wondered what had happened. She was in white and at the Cullen household. Maybe this was her purgatory. Maybe this was the waiting place. Her bare feet didn't feel cold as she gracefully hopped off the metal platform she was rested on. It was a miracle that she hadn't tripped or twisted her ankle.

Walking into the other room, she saw all of the Cullen's standing around. So she wasn't dead. Then what happened? She was glad to see her family right there but she also was filled with oodles of questions.

She locked eyes with her beautiful girlfriend and smiled. Rosalie looked like she was ready to plead for Bella's forgiveness. Bella couldn't understand why Rose would feel this way until she caught the image of herself in the mirror to her left.

Oh. That's why. Well. At least red was her favorite color. At least she wasn't dead.

But there was one thing that made her clench her fists as she remembered. Bella looked back towards the family and raised an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck decided to play Shrek while I was burning in hell for three days?"

**THE END.**


	12. Bonus Scene!

_One may ask who started playing Shrek?_

_The answer: It was a group effort._

Everyone could hear the tortured screams coming from Bella and it was not a pretty sound. She tried to form sentences but they were extremely incoherent. There were a few stray words. "Hell...burn...Rose...hell...dead..."

So, all in all, not the best string of words to utter.

Rose held her face in her hands sitting next to Bella, listening to her suffer. Watching the blood dry. Rosalie couldn't try to focus on something to hold onto because she couldn't _feel_ anything but the overwhelming guilt rising within her. She couldn't think about a song or the sound of Bella's soft voice because she couldn't _hear_ anything but her tortured cries. She couldn't try to look at anything around her because she couldn't _see_ anything but Bella's body convulsing and clenching up. For all Rosalie knew, she had put both of them in hell.

Then Rosalie's ears caught the most annoying sound in the world.

"What the fuck is happening? You turned Bells?"

Jacob fucking Black.

Emmett sighed. "Dude, she was dying."

Jacob paused and then nodded. "Aight, that's chill. As long as she was dying." Then he walked around before pausing. "Ah, shit. She was dying?"

Both Jasper and Emmett sighed. "Yeah, dumbass," Jasper mumbled.

Then Bella screamed incredibly loud and Rose heard Jacob screech a bit at the sound. "Guys, you should do something to make her feel better."

Emmett scoffed. "Like what?"

"Play here meme playlist! That'll make her feel better."

Rosalie looked up and considered the awful idea. She stood up and went into the den where the Beats Pill sat. "Not a bad idea, dog." He smiled, feeling good about himself. Rose groaned. "You look like you're going to bust a nut from how much your ego has been inflated."

"Rose!"

"Gross."

"Inappropriate."

Rose groaned. "We're all over fifty, guys."

Rosalie pressed shuffle on her laptop and the beginning notes of All Star began. After it played the first time, the screen froze and she couldn't keep it from repeating itself twice. "Jesus Christ, Bella's going to kill me," she whispered.

She turned to Jacob and scowled. "Go away. You didn't help."

He shrugged and nodded. "I never do. Call me when she wakes up. I wanna see the weird eyes."

Before Rosalie could provide a snide remark, Esme assured him that we would and then, when he was far enough away, began scolding Rose for her rude behavior of a house guest.

Rose growled before finally deciding to shut down the frozen computer and reboot it. But when Spotify stopped working when it rebooted, Rose was at a loss of what to do.

"Play Shrek," Edward suggested.

And that's what they did.

And Bella was pissed.


End file.
